When everythings gone
by AbbyDoll
Summary: Aubrey had lost everybody to the invasion. She finally found the hide away. Where she not only found saftey but Jamie, someone she could believe in someone who would never leave her. But how long will that last?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I reached my hand over to Jamie's and placed it on top of his. Squeezing gently letting him now I was there. He didn't move or even flinch at my presence. I sat waiting for Jamie to say anything or even move all I could see was is chest heaving up and down trying to control his violent sobs from earlier. He slumped down further to the ground. I couldn't see if he had started crying again but he sniffled and placed his head on my shoulder. I tried to stroke his hair softly without moving myself.

"Its okay Jamie they'll be back...Melanie will be back." he interlocked his fingers with mine my tiny hand stretched to hold his. "I promise they'll be back safe and sound as usual."

He didn't seem as convinced. Another loud series of helicopter blades hovered above our secret hideout. This time I couldn't help but shrink down against the wall. Jamie put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. It was a strange feeling probably the closest to actually feeling normal since the invasion. His hand left mine and pushed my caramel blonde hair out of my face.

"What Miss. Fearless is scared now?" he laughed holding my hand again. "We've been here for a while. We would have been found by now if we were going to be found at all." the helicopter circled above the caves for what seemed like hours. Somehow Jamie's words didn't seem assuring.

* * *

_**Hey readers, i really would appreciate feedback and if you want to read the rest of this story. Thanks xoxo - Abby**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Stolen**

I rushed around my room stuffing anything the seekers had left from there rampage into my backpack. I found the note from Jebidiah and Maggie and shoved it in my back pocket. I searched for my folder and diaries all I could find was torn pieces of paper on the floor of my old room. I could hear them up above my apartment searching the next floor. I didn't have much time to get out. I already new the way. Down the air vent in my living room it takes you right out to an alley I would wait there until it got dark and nobody could tell I wasn't one of the body snatchers. I stuffed all the clothes left in my drawers into the bag which was becoming heavy from the food and water bottles I had stored on the bottom. The last thing I had to do, I grabbed a lighter out of my backpack and set the thin bed sheet a flame. it burned quickly and the room filled up with smoke I found me way out of the air vent and into a pile of garbage bags in the alley I sat there as quite as possible watching my old room burning from the inside until the parasites called there fire department and put it out. It was hoping they wouldn't get here and the place would burn to the ground. Just me luck the aliens were quick. If only I had gotten out of the air vent 5 minutes later. I saw them take her. My mother kicking and sprawling in the large men's grasp her long blonde hair flying around like a sand storm. She screamed for any kind of help. I wish I could help her but I knew what I had to do.

"Aubrey help me! Stop them I don't want to be a parasite." my mother screamed and begged. The seekers began searching the apartment again for me. But they only stayed for a few more hours one person obviously wasn't a threat to them.

I waited until it was dark and most of the lights in the city had gone out. I pulled my black sweatshirt out of my bag on and trudged forward unsure exactly were to go. I don't know how long I was walking for but I could hear footsteps close to me.

"Excuse me miss." the polite female voice said.

I froze in shock. Answer I thought she'll think something is wrong.

"Yes?" my voice shook.

"Are you lost could you use a ride somewhere?" I turned to her she stood a few feet away her stance was shy and cowardly.

"Oh no thank you I'm meeting someone up ahead. Thank you though." I held back the acid in my voice. Oh how I hated talking to them.

"Alright its late you better be on your way." and then she turned and left.

Just like that my heart slowed down I took a deep breath. I moved forward determined to find a car of some sort to sleep in for the night and steal it in the morning. It wasn't long until I found a car lot and easily got into a small black Camry. I laid a blanket I had taken from my apartment on the floor of the car and settled in for the night a sign on the store's front door said they opened at nine plenty of time if I woke up at the crack of dawn. I lay on the floor in the back of the car my body could squeeze uncomfortably but I had, had worse before. I focused on the plan. Find Jebidiah the crazy man who had visited my parents 2 months before the invasion. He was a believer in conspiracies. It's like he saw this coming from a long time ago. My mother did her best believing him but the papers he had given her she just tossed in our junk drawer. I found them and kept them just in case. I knew something was wrong too. I don't know how I knew but it was a strong feeling that nobody believed me about. I patted my back pocket making sure the note was still there. I would not be able to sleep well tonight but I did my best closing my eyes and concentrating on days before parasites.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Searching**

It got bright too early and if I didn't act fast somebody would see me taking the car. My father taught me and my brother 5 years ago to hot wire a car when I was 10 for emergencies. In those days everything was easy so simple. Eric and I had been the best of friends since I was born he watched out for me and never let anybody get to me. He was my savior. That made it harder when he showed up the first time with the seekers. He never saw me I snuck out the back door with mom while dad distracted them with his capture. I wonder what would happen in Eric did see me. Would the real Eric some how stop the bug in his head from selling us out. I watched my father being taken away too. He put up more of a fight then mom did knocking out the two seekers that came for him until Eric grabbed him and dad could never bring him self to hurt Eric even if he wasn't Eric anymore. My mother and I had to start a new life in Phoenix Arizona. I suggested it because it was close to where Jebediah had shown me on his map if you could call it a map more of pictures with lines through it. But I knew how to get there and that's all that mattered. It would be simple like connecting the dots or figuring out a puzzle. There was no puzzle I couldn't solve my father called me Einstein the way I could figure out equations and riddles before he had even finished telling them. I missed my father he and I were close. When my mother would yell at me for not doing everything she asked he would defend me no matter what.

_"Aubrey Jade Hawkins! Do you disobey just for fun?" I rolled my eyes at her. She hated it when I did that._

_Then dad yelled from his study. "Oh Lori let her be a teenager we don't know how much time she has left to do that let her enjoy It."_

He said that only days before my brother disappeared from work. I shuddered at the memory and connected the two wires starting the car. The engine sounded quietly lucky me. I drove out of the lot without any security alarms going off or any sound of suspicion. I got on the I10 free way until I finally got to a small town I knew it exactly the last stop before civilization ended. I put on my sunglasses and walked into the gas station calmly. I grabbed a small case of water bottles and a few bags of chips and headed up to the clerk. I gulped nervously.

"Hello sweetie. Did you find everything ok." she smiled politely at me ringing up my supplies.

"Oh of course." I smiled probably trying too hard. Calm down I said to myself it will be ok.

"Having a picnic with some friends?" she handed me the bags of my things.

"My partner actually." she nodded and I headed out the door. My gas tank was full and I decided to get another gallon of gas and put it in the tiny trunk. I pulled out of the gas station and past the town saying goodbye to the parasites because either way I was leaving them through hiding away with Jebidiah or dying out in the desert both seemed better than this world. I broke off onto the dirt road toward the scorching desert. I pulled out the noted with the sprawled lines tracing up and down. I knew the first land mark and focused on finding it. I couldn't help but wonder if my brother figured out the puzzle. He didn't know as much as I did about it but he was smart and with a host in him they would probably solve it no problem. Was it really safe to be headed there right now? It was my only hope I had to keep going. I found the first land mark no problem and by that time the car had run out of gas and the extra gallon in the trunk which was bad news. I got out of the car unwillingly and slung on my back pack trudging towards anything I could see. I walked for hours in the scorching sun doing my best to use the food and water carefully. I walked until I found a small gray beaten down house off in the distance.

Who would be living out here? I couldn't risk it I had enough water to last me another day or two. How much longer would it take to get there? Would I make it? I walked until it was too dark to see in front of me and I was too scared to break the glow stick I had in my bag. I layed my back pack and my old ratted up blanket on the floor and pressed my eyes tightly. It was too uncomfortable to sleep deeply I didn't dream all I could feel was my sweat running down my neck from the horrid heat. I was glad I didn't leave in the summer instead the fall after things had cooled down. I couldn't bear anything hotter than it already was.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Found It**

I woke up as soon as the sun started coming up. Maybe 3 or 4 in the morning. There was a cold breeze to my surprise I got up and stretched and my body cracked in many places. Jeb will have a good place to sleep I reassured myself. I hopped to my feet more motivated then yesterday I knew it couldn't be long now I checked my back pack I only had half of my water left and 3 bags of chips. I groaned ripping open a bag. It felt like wasting but I knew I had to keep my energy up. The salt from the chips stung against my lips and throat. I drank tiny sips of my water only enough to keep hydrated. My long legs carried me through the sand at a good pace. I could feel the sun burning my pale skin I didn't care it would all be worth it when I got to somewhere safe. I walked for a long period of time I couldn't tell how long I was too focused on the desert floor but I heard sand and gravel crunching around me. I stood still trying to focus on where the sound was coming from.

"You there. Body snatcher don't move." the voice was rough and scratchy I didn't recognize it. I stood still when the sound ran away and came back with much louder crunching coming with it.

"Who are you?" one voice asked it was a female this time. I still couldn't tell where the voices were.

"I'm Aubrey Hawkins. A man named Jebidiah knew my father Griff." I took a deep breath. Then I could see it a small woman with long blonde curls came towards me. She had adult features but was smaller than I was.

"Hello Aubrey that sounds French am I right?" she paused. "Never mind don't be afraid. Are you a host?"

"No. I got away from the seekers when they took my mother. I've had this note for over 2 years now. At first I was too young to understand it but I figured out the puzzle which somehow led me here." I wasn't sure exactly where here was but it was better than phoenix.

"May I see the note?" the woman was steps away from me now holding out her tiny hand. I handed her the note out of my back pocket. "Hmm..." she murmured reading the sketched lines. "She's alright she's still human." she yelled.

"Well now Aubrey you are really the smart girl I thought you were." a tall wiry man came out from behind a huge bolder a group of maybe 10 or 15 followed him. "I'm so proud of you." when the man reached me he threw his arms around my shoulders and hugged me roughly.

"Jebidiah?" I remembered his face from when he came to see my father.

"It's me kid, come on you look horrible you need to get cleaned up. Then you can get the tour." he led me past cars and through dark tunnels until everything lit up again. It was a huge plaza where many people walked around. The girl one who stood out where a tall brunette who ran to one of the men behind Jeb through her arms around his neck and whispered something to him. The people passing all stopped for mid seconds and glanced at me and kept on there way.

There was a young boy with curly black hair hanging over his eyes that stood next to where the women used to. He smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile back unaware of myself. His brown eyes caught mine they were so dark you could barely see his pupils. There was something so warm about him so caring and I didn't even know him. Our gaze broke when I turned a corner heading into a dark tunnel.

"Here you go kid. This is where we wash up. Melanie will help you find your way around." Melanie let go of the mans neck and put her arm warmly around my shoulders.

"Privacy people." she insisted as she shooed them away. "Don't worry." she whispered to me. "You'll get along great here...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Aubrey." I stuttered.

She showed me around there wash room and I cleaned my clothes which had grit and dirt covering them. I scrubbed at the dirt until it finally came out and I moved to washing the grit out of my hair I pulled out little rocks from the desert sand. I washed myself quickly feeling I was wasting time. Melanie gave me an old black t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. "You ready for a tour?"

"Um...yeah." I pulled the black elastic on my wrist off and put my hair in a high ponytail fearing the curls that would take place on my head when my hair dried. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Who was that boy earlier the one who stood next to you?"

She laughed. "That's my little brother Jamie. He'll be in school. How old are you?" I didn't think she could figure it out I was taller for my age and everybody always guessed my age higher than it was.

"I'm turning 15 in October." I smiled proud of my young age and still human.

"Well Jamie is 14 too." she laughed quietly. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason I just noticed him." and I noticed how cute he was. But this was no place for a relationship I had to remember that I was a guest and I couldn't mess it up. I took a deep breath and exhaled ready to start a new life.


End file.
